Organosilane-type compounds are commonly known. The types of these compounds described up to the present are very diversified and the number of the specifically characterized compounds is high. Some therapeutical effects or organosilanes have also been published.
Aminoalkylsilanes used for the treatment of Parkinson's disease due to their monoamine oxidase-inhibiting effect are described e.g. in the European patent specification No. 291,781.
N-heterocyclic compounds used for the preparation of pesticides and discussed in the European patent specification No. 224,024, may be considered to be structurally related to the compounds of formula (I).
Fungicidally active nitrogen-containing organosilane derivatives are also known (Latv. PSR Zinat. Akad. Vestis, Kim. Ser. 1978, pp. 343-349).